<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naughty or Nice by coffeeberry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407366">Naughty or Nice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry'>coffeeberry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Job, Chissmas, Dildo&amp;Vibrator 2in1, Double Vaginal Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Fighting, Flirting, Fucking, Gift Exchange, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Whipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Niegrzeczni otrzymują pod choinkę niegrzeczne prezenty.</p><p>Naughty people get naughty presents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arihnda Pryce/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Naughty or Nice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilmouse/gifts">evilmouse</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Co to? – zapytała Pryce, widząc, jak Thrawn poprawiał kokardę doczepioną do świątecznej paczki. – Czy to prezent dla mnie?</p><p>- Pani gubernator, to zależy od tego, czy była pani grzeczna czy grzeszna w tym roku.</p><p>- Myślę, że byłam grzeczna… niegrzeczna dopiero będę – dodała sugestywnym tonem.</p><p>Oczy Chissa zaświeciły się jaśniej.</p><p>- Wiesz, myślałam o tym, jaki dać ci prezent i… chciałam, żeby to było coś wyjątkowego. Mam to w mojej sypialni, bo wiesz… uznałam, że lepiej, żebyś nie rozpakowywał tego przy innych.</p><p>Popatrzył na nią tak, jakby przez moment rozważał to, czy to aby nie ona była tym specjalnym prezentem dla niego. Och, mogłoby tak nawet być. Pryce nie miałaby nic przeciwko temu, żeby wielki admirał zerwał z niej ubranie, a potem troszeczkę się nią i z nią pobawił.</p><p>Ściskała teraz w dłoniach otrzymany od niego pakunek, niepewna, czy powinna go od razu otworzyć i ostentacyjnie, nieco przesadnie się z niego ucieszyć, czy rozsądniej było z tym zaczekać, tym bardziej, że nie wiedziała, co takiego kryło się w środku. To mogła być biżuteria albo seksowna bielizna… coś, co zdradziłoby, jaka relacja łączyła ją z Thrawnem, coś, czego Arihnda nie chciałaby potem nieść w rękach, wystawiając siebie i swój prezent na widok ciekawskich oczu. Poza tym taktowniej było zajrzeć do środka dopiero wtedy, kiedy samemu było się zarazem obdarowanym i obdarowującym. Jakoś nie wypadało jej tego otwierać, dopóki sama nie wręczyła Thrawnowi w zamian jego świątecznej paczki. Na tym przecież polegała tradycyjna wymiana podarunków!</p><p>Niby się na to nie umawiali, ale okazja była zbyt dobra, by ją przepuścić. A jednak w jej uszach zabrzmiało to śmiesznie, kiedy „wabiła” w taki sposób Chissa do swojej sypialni, obiecując mu, że coś tam dla niego miała. Nie trzeba było być geniuszem, żeby domyślić się, co tak naprawdę chodziło jej po głowie.</p><p>I choć Thrawn nie dał po sobie niczego poznać, musiał trafnie odgadnąć jej zamiary. Może nawet całkowicie ją przejrzał i przewidział, że nie chciała dawać mu żadnego prezentu, nie upewniwszy się wpierw, czy w ogóle szanował tę tradycję; że nie chciała stawiać go w niezręcznej sytuacji, a zwłaszcza wręczać mu <em>takiego prezentu</em>, gdyby on sam nie był w stanie jej się odwdzięczyć w podobnym tonie.</p><p>Może za bardzo skupiła się na świątecznej etykiecie, a za mało na samym Thrawnie i jego nietuzinkowej osobowości. To było jasne jak dwa słońca na Tatooine, że wielki admirał odrobił swoją pracę domową, że przeczytał wcześniej o lothalskich świątecznych zwyczajach i że przygotował się na każdą ewentualność.</p><p>Gdy wreszcie znaleźli się u niej, a ona wygrzebała ze swojej szafy ukryte tam zawiniątko, Pryce poczuła równocześnie lęk i ulgę. Tak, miała dla Thrawna upominek, ale… Kiedy wielki admirał wyjął z opakowania długi, podłużny przedmiot, przypominający nieco nieudolną kopię miecza świetlnego, jego ciemne brwi powędrowały wysoko do góry, a gdy odkrył, że do tego przedmiotu wkładało się jeszcze baterie, żeby uruchomić pewne specjalne funkcje, Pryce z nerwów zaczęła się pocić pod swoim szarym mundurem.</p><p>Nie każdy, zdecydowanie nie każdy, chciał sobie wetknąć <em>tam</em> miecz świetlny. Co prawda była to tylko zabawka, coś, co miało urozmaicić ich pożycie intymne, ale niektórym, no cóż, miecze świetlne nie kojarzyły się zbyt dobrze. To dildo przynajmniej świeciło się na niebiesko, a nie na czerwono, Pryce świadomie wybrała takie, a nie inne, bo jakoś posługiwanie się sithańskim mieczem w tak niecnym celu wydawało jej się bardzo nie na miejscu, nie, kiedy znało się osobiście, tak jak oni, Lorda Vadera i, na szczęście bardziej ze słyszenia niż z autopsji, zakres jego możliwości w wywijaniu prawdziwym laserowym mieczem.</p><p>Za swój sukces Pryce mogła poczytać sobie to, że udało jej się zaskoczyć Thrawna, bo faktycznie na moment zabrakło mu słów. Zaśmiał się tylko cicho, być może z zażenowania.</p><p>Och, jak dobrze, że nie zostawiła mu tego prezentu pod choinką, bo gdyby to pudełko otworzył ktoś inny, albo gdyby Thrawn otworzył je przy kimś… Teraz, oczywiście, pierwsze, co zrobił, to załadował baterie i włączył „wibracje Mocy”. Z fascynacją młodego padawana przyglądał się temu, jak miecz „tańczył” w jego dłoni.</p><p>- Podoba ci się? – zapytała Pryce.</p><p>- Jest… interesujący.</p><p>Dopiero wtedy skupiła się na swoim pakunku. Cokolwiek Thrawn jej dał, nie mógł przebić tego! Pokonała go! W tym jednym, przynajmniej! Niecierpliwie rozerwała opakowanie i wyjęła ze środka…</p><p>- Elektryczny… pejcz?</p><p>- Podobny do zygerriańskich – poinformował ją Thrawn – ale znacznie bardziej bezpieczny w obsłudze. Prawdziwe zygerriańkie baty służyły nie tylko do chłostania niewolników, ale też stanowiły broń, którą można było kontrować ataki mieczem świetnym. Dlatego wydało mi się to szalenie zabawne, że po tej wymianie prezentów jedno z nas posiada bat, a drugie miecz.</p><p>- Chcesz, żebym cię nim wychłostała?</p><p>Thrawn uśmiechnął się nonszalancko.</p><p>- Zapytałem, czy byłaś grzeczna – odrzekł – nie bez powodu. Dla niegrzecznych stosownym prezentem jest… rózga.</p><p>- Czyli twoim zdaniem byłam niegrzeczna, tak?</p><p>- Pokażę ci, jak używać tego przedmiotu, a potem… możemy zamienić się miejscami.</p><p>- Ty też byłeś niegrzeczny, jak rozumiem?</p><p>- Mniej od ciebie, w każdym razie.</p><p>- To… w jaki sposób to zrobimy? – zapytała Pryce ciekawie, przeczuwając, że Thrawn miał już w swojej głowie wszystko doskonale rozrysowane i zaplanowane.</p><p>- Najpierw się rozbierz, a później… będę musiał cię związać.</p><p>- Och? Byłam aż tak niegrzeczna?</p><p>- Owszem.</p><p>Pospiesznie ściągnęła z siebie mundur i bieliznę.</p><p>- Masz czym mnie związać? – spytała.</p><p>- Widziałaś opakowanie, czyż nie?</p><p>Zerknęła na nie.</p><p>- Ten sznurek? – roześmiała się. – A co gdybym go przecięła?</p><p>- Wtedy poradzilibyśmy sobie inaczej. Z pewnością masz tu jakiś szal, który równie dobrze mógłby się do tego celu nadać.</p><p>- Szal? Po co znowu szal? Mam kajdanki.</p><p>- Metalowe kajdanki jako dobry przewodnik prądu nie są polecane, kiedy bawisz się elektrycznym batem.</p><p>- Miecz świetlny pewnie też nie jest polecany do takich zabaw.</p><p>- Nie, nie jest.</p><p>Zrobiła smutną minkę.</p><p>- Jeśli tak bardzo cię kusi ten miecz, możemy go uwzględnić w naszej grze. Później.</p><p>- Och, trzymam cię za słowo.</p><p>Uśmiechnęła się zawadiacko.</p><p>- À propos słów – rzekł, krępując jej dłonie za plecami. – Ustalmy słowo bezpieczeństwa.</p><p>- Jakieś sugestie?</p><p>- To twoje słowo.</p><p>- Lothal – odparła bez zastanowienia.</p><p>- Lothal. Niech będzie.</p><p>- Ty wybrałbyś inne.</p><p>- Oczywiście.</p><p>- A jakie?</p><p>- Powiem ci przy innej okazji. A teraz… sprawdź, proszę, czy wiązania są optymalne.</p><p>Poruszyła się lekko.</p><p>- Nie uwolnię się sama, jeśli o to ci chodzi.</p><p>- O to się nie martwię. To żeglarskie węzły. Mogłem co najwyżej związać cię zbyt mocno.</p><p>- Nie jest zbyt mocno.</p><p>- Doskonale. Teraz, proszę, uklęknij na łóżku…</p><p>- Na łóżku?</p><p>- Tak.</p><p>Pozwoliła mu się tam podprowadzić. Następnie uklękła na materacu, tyłem do Thrawna.</p><p>- I co teraz?</p><p>- Teraz zacznie się zabawa. Proszę, pochyl się.</p><p>- Będziesz mnie chłostał, tak?</p><p>Pocałował ją w policzek.</p><p>- Dziesięć batów – szepnął jej do ucha. – Wytrzymasz?</p><p>- Jasne.</p><p>- W pośladki.</p><p>- Tym lepiej.</p><p>- Pięć w lewy i pięć w prawy.</p><p>Demonstracyjnie poklepał ją po tyłku, delikatnie, na próbę.</p><p>- W każdej chwili możesz użyć słowa bezpieczeństwa. Pamiętasz je?</p><p>- Lothal.</p><p>- Żeby nie było zbyt prosto… jeśli się przewrócisz, dostaniesz dodatkowe baty. Jeśli spróbujesz się zasłonić, złapać ręką bicz albo uchylić się przed ciosem, za to również czeka cię kara. Zrozumiano?</p><p>- Tak.</p><p>- Dobrze. Sprawdźmy więc napięcie…</p><p>Arihnda nie widziała tego, co Chiss robił za jej plecami, ale domniemywała, że rozbierał się szybko ze swojego munduru, a potem testował elektryczny pejcz na swojej własnej skórze. Cóż, była to dla niej niewielka pociecha, bo to, co jemu wydawało się lekkim prztyczkiem, ona sama mogła odczuwać zgoła inaczej. Boleśniej. Ale nie była mięczakiem i nie zamierzała błagać go o litość. Nie. Tak, jak powiedział, była niegrzeczna i zasługiwała na karę.</p><p>Poza tym Thrawn świadomie by jej nie skrzywdził. Znając go, Arihnda mogła się spodziewać, że wielki admirał opanował wcześniej jakąś skomplikowaną technikę zadawania ciosów w taki sposób, by nie pozostawały po nich na skórze żadne ślady.</p><p>- Gotowa?</p><p>Przytaknęła.</p><p>
  <em>Pac!</em>
</p><p>Poczuła na swoim lewym pośladku pierwsze smagnięcie. A potem nastąpiła przerwa. Thrawn pozwalał jej ochłonąć albo podziwiał efekt swoich poczynań.</p><p>Po chwili Pryce usłyszała znów świst bata w powietrzu i kolejne głośne: <em>pac! </em>Drugi pośladek również został przez niego zdobyty.</p><p>- I jak?</p><p>- Trochę piecze – przyznała. – Ale da się wytrzymać.</p><p>- Świetnie.</p><p>
  <em>Szus!</em>
</p><p>Teraz przejechał biczem po jej skórze, jakby robił na niej jakąś artystyczną kreskę.</p><p>Pryce nie miała doświadczenia w byciu przez kogoś chłostanym, ale zgadywała, że podstawową różnicą między zwykłym i elektrycznym batem było to, że przy posługiwaniu się tym drugim nie potrzeba było wkładać w to ogromnej siły, by zadać komuś dotkliwy ból. Elektryczny pejcz wymagał od swojego użytkownika zupełnie innych umiejętności: anatomicznej wiedzy o ciele chłostanego oraz precyzji w atakowaniu jego słabych punktów. Dłuższy kontakt bicza ze skórą bolał znacznie bardziej niż mocniejsze, krótkie uderzenia.</p><p>Może przyjęcie laserowego strzału – z blastera czy innej broni – w lewy czy prawy półdupek byłoby tak samo nieprzyjemne, ale treningi przygotowały ją na ewentualność uszkodzenia ciała w wyniku postrzału, tymczasem takie cięcie…</p><p>
  <em>Raz!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dwa!</em>
</p><p>Takie cięcie sprawiało, że Pryce chciała się przed nim uchylić, instynktownie, jak przed atakiem skrytobójcy z wibroostrzem, i wołać „pomocy”.</p><p>Na początku próbowała liczyć uderzenia, odliczać, ile batów jej jeszcze przysługiwało, ale w pewnym momencie straciła rachubę. To Thrawn musiał ją uprzejmie powiadomić, że zostały jej „jeszcze cztery”.</p><p>- Idzie ci bardzo dobrze – pochwalił ją. – Zwiększamy trudność?</p><p>- To znaczy?</p><p>Poczuła na swojej skórze jego oddech, a następnie język. Co on robił?! Lizał ją? Po tyłku? Po chwili przestał, wyprostował się i zamachnął…</p><p>
  <em>Łup!</em>
</p><p>Z wrażenia aż zobaczyła przed sobą nie gwiazdy, lecz rozbłysk supernowej.</p><p>- O, kurwa – jęknęła.</p><p>- Słucham? Nie tak brzmi słowo bezpieczeństwa.</p><p>- Wiem, jak ono brzmi. Co to było? Co zrobiłeś?</p><p>Jego chłodne palce pomasowały jej obolały pośladek.</p><p>- Wystarczy odrobina jakiejś cieczy na skórze, na przykład śliny, żeby doznania były bardziej intensywne.</p><p>- I były. Myślałam, że podkręciłeś prąd.</p><p>- Nie. Ale mogę to zrobić, jeśli sobie tego życzysz.</p><p>- W życiu.</p><p>- Jeszcze trzy baty, Arihndo. Możesz też się poddać.</p><p>- Nigdy.</p><p>- A może zagramy o wyższą stawkę? – zaproponował. – Podwoimy liczbę batów, a w zamian, jeśli wytrzymasz, dostaniesz nagrodę.</p><p>- Jaką nagrodę?</p><p>- Cunnilingus.</p><p>Prychnęła.</p><p>- To nagroda dla mnie czy dla ciebie?</p><p>- Dla nas obojga.</p><p>- Musi tkwić w tym jakiś haczyk – stwierdziła. – Nie będzie nagrody, jeśli…?</p><p>- Jeśli się poddasz.</p><p>- A jeśli się przewrócę?</p><p>- Wtedy będzie kara.</p><p>- Więcej batów?</p><p>- Tyle samo batów – odpowiedział – ale o zwiększonym natężeniu.</p><p>- Kurwa.</p><p>- Wyrażaj się jak przystało na imperialną gubernator.</p><p>- Za przeklinanie też będzie kara? – zapytała zjadliwym tonem. – Nie zmieniaj zasad w trakcie gry, Thrawn.</p><p>- Nauczyłem się tego od ciebie, moja droga.</p><p>- Czyli ile jeszcze mam przyjąć od ciebie batów? Sześć?</p><p>- Możemy skończyć już teraz, albo poprzestać na trzech, lecz wtedy będziesz musiała się obejść bez nagrody. Za trzy dodatkowe natomiast zarobisz cunnilingus.</p><p>- A za cztery?</p><p>- Och – odezwał się rozbawiony. – Pani gubernator lubi negocjować.</p><p>- Owszem. A wielkiego admirała chyba rozbolała ręka od wywijania biczem, skoro chciałby jak najszybciej skończyć.</p><p>- Nie rozbolała. Jeśli tak bardzo domagasz się kary, możemy wprowadzić jeszcze jedną regułę. Pozostały ci trzy baty… i jeśli przyjmiesz je tak, jak poprzednie, przejdziemy do kolejnego etapu, ale jeśli zmienisz swoją pozycję, wtenczas zaczniemy liczyć od początku.</p><p>- Żartujesz sobie? Nie możesz…</p><p>- Nie mogę? Zrezygnuj zatem.</p><p>- Niedoczekanie twoje. Oszukujesz, po prostu.</p><p>- Nie oszukuję. Modyfikuję grę, żeby była ona ciekawsza dla nas obojga.</p><p>- Czyli oszukujesz. Drażnisz się ze mną.</p><p>Thrawn położył pejcz obok niej, a następnie wspiął się na łóżko. Usiadł naprzeciw niej i popatrzył jej głęboko w oczy.</p><p>- Możemy ustalić zasady i trzymać się ich sztywno – powiedział – ale dobra gra wstępna i seks wymagają więcej elastyczności. Tym bardziej, kiedy zaciera się granica między nagrodą i karą. Na przykład…</p><p>Wyciągnął rękę i uszczypnął ją w sutek.</p><p>- Ała!</p><p>- To była nagroda czy kara?</p><p>- Skąd mam to wiedzieć?</p><p>- Nie jesteś ze mną całkowicie szczera, Arihndo.</p><p>- Jestem szczera. Bardziej szczera od ciebie, w każdym razie.</p><p>- A zatem powiedz, czy to – uszczypnął ją w drugi sutek – sprawia ci przyjemność?</p><p>- Ach! Tak!</p><p>- A ból?</p><p>- Też!</p><p>- A baty?</p><p>Skrzywiła się. Thrawn uniósł brwi pytająco.</p><p>- Chcesz wiedzieć, czy rażenie prądem sprawia mi przyjemność – skonstatowała. – Kogoś innego, tak. Mnie samej, kiedy klęczę w niewygodnej pozycji, nie bardzo. Chcę z tobą wygrać, po prostu. Myślałeś, że nie dam rady, a tu proszę! Wytrzymałam. Następne sześć też wytrzymam, o ile nie będziesz przy tym oszukiwał. Raz mówisz, że za dodatkowe baty dostanę nagrodę, a zaraz potem, że jak się wypieprzę, będziesz liczył od początku.</p><p>- Język, Arihndo.</p><p>- I co z tego? Zakneblujesz mnie, jak nie przypadną ci do gustu moje słowa?</p><p>- Zmień ton, to po pierwsze. Po drugie… w tej grze nie możesz wygrać. To nie bitwa, tylko – dotknął jej policzka w czułym geście i dodał – ćwiczenie. Powinnaś raczej zastanowić się nad tym, co jest celem tego ćwiczenia.</p><p>- A co nim jest?</p><p>- Spróbuj się domyślić. Na pewno nie jest to ćwiczenie z buntowania się.</p><p>Prychnęła.</p><p>- Skąd mam wiedzieć, co takiego chodzi ci po głowie, Thrawn? Chcesz mnie ukarać, to oczywiste. Czy ta zgadywanka też jest elementem mojej kary?</p><p>- Skoncentruj się – powiedział. – Pomyśl przez chwilę.</p><p>Wykrzywiła usta w sardonicznym uśmiechu.</p><p>- Nie mogę wygrać, tak? Ty chcesz… chcesz, żebym się poddała. Ale ja nigdy… wiesz o tym.</p><p>- Tak, wiem.</p><p>- Bij dalej – rzekła twardo.</p><p>Pochylił się i pocałował ją w usta. Otarł się o nią swoim ciepłym ciałem. Przez moment opierała się mu, a potem mimowolnie oparła się o niego. Tak… Tak było znacznie lepiej. Dłonie Thrawna prześlizgnęły się po jej nagich plecach i spoczęły na jej pośladkach…</p><p>- Ajajaj.</p><p>- Boli, prawda?</p><p>- Jak miałoby nie boleć?</p><p>- Przeproś mnie – rzekł Thrawn niespodziewanie.</p><p>- Słucham? – oburzyła się. – Niby za co mam cię przepraszać?</p><p>- Za swoje złe zachowanie. I obiecaj, że się poprawisz.</p><p>- Nie ma mowy – odparła, spoglądając mu bez lęku w oczy. – Bez względu na to, ile wymierzysz mi batów.</p><p>- Och, dostaniesz to, o co prosisz – odpowiedział – skoro brakuje ci pokory.</p><p>- Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi.</p><p>Na jego niebieskiej twarzy zagościł szelmowski uśmiech.</p><p>- Pomyśl strategicznie – zasugerował jej. – Jesteś w niekorzystnej sytuacji. Daj mi to, czego pragnę.</p><p>- Wygrać?</p><p>- To zbyt banalne.</p><p>- Zatriumfować, tak? Lubisz… ach. Lubisz, jak ktoś się przed tobą kaja?</p><p>- Niekoniecznie. Chcę usłyszeć z twoich ust te słowa.</p><p>- „Kocham cię”?</p><p>- Inne.</p><p>- Zapomnij. Nie przeproszę.</p><p>W swoim mniemaniu nie miała żadnego powodu, by go przepraszać. Za nic. Nigdy.</p><p>- Zrobimy zatem inaczej.</p><p>Chiss wstał z łóżka i ponownie zniknął jej z pola widzenia. Pryce zamarła w oczekiwaniu na…</p><p>
  <em>Klaps!</em>
</p><p>Wymierzył jej cios otwartą dłonią.</p><p>- Ała! Znowu… znowu oszukujesz!</p><p>- Wolisz bat?</p><p>Nie, nie wolała. Nie lubiła tylko, kiedy Thrawn czymś ją zaskakiwał.</p><p>- Arihndo? To nie było pytanie retoryczne.</p><p>- Czemu… czemu zmieniłeś technikę? – rzuciła wymijająco.</p><p>Nie odpowiedział jej werbalnie, lecz czynem.</p><p>
  <em>Klaps!</em>
</p><p>- Aaaa!</p><p>Zachwiała się i upadła na twarz. Dobrze, że na materac.</p><p>- Och. Pff. Pomożesz?</p><p>- Przetocz się na plecy.</p><p>Zła na niego wykonała jego polecenie.</p><p>- A teraz podnieś się.</p><p>- Żartujesz? Mam związane ręce! Poza tym nie ma szans… tyłek mnie boli.</p><p>- I co mam z tobą zrobić? – zapytał ją Thrawn. – Powinniśmy zacząć od początku.</p><p>- Oszukiwałeś! To nie były baty, tylko klapsy.</p><p>- Efekt byłby taki sam.</p><p>- Nieprawda. Nie wiesz tego na pewno.</p><p>- Możemy to sprawdzić.</p><p>- Teraz już nie wstanę.</p><p>- Czyli, jak rozumiem, poddajesz się?</p><p>- Ja pierdolę.</p><p>Wywróciła oczami. Thrawn popatrzył na nią z góry z przyganą.</p><p>- Dobra, niech ci będzie – warknęła na niego.</p><p>Postanowiła mu ustąpić, bo zmęczyła ją ta jego gra. Wyłącznie dlatego.</p><p>- Lothal. Zwycięstwo jest twoje, wielki admirale.</p><p>- Jeszcze nie – odparł na to. – Mieliśmy przetestować drugą zabawkę.</p><p>- Z pewnością jest lepsza niż twój elektryczny bat.</p><p>- Zobaczmy…</p><p>Po cichu Pryce musiała przyznać, że Thrawn wyglądał bardzo seksownie z niebieskim fallokształtnym mieczem świetlnym w ręce.</p><p>- Użyj Mocy – podpowiedziała mu.</p><p>- Bardzo zabawne.</p><p>- Chcesz go najpierw wypróbować na mnie czy na sobie? – zapytała go już na poważnie.</p><p>- Mam pewien pomysł – powiedział Thrawn, obracając w dłoni dildo – jak moglibyśmy skorzystać z niego oboje.</p><p>- Znaczy się… równocześnie?</p><p>- Tak.</p><p>- Powiesz mi, jak?</p><p>- W swoim czasie.</p><p>Poruszyła się niecierpliwie na materacu.</p><p>- A rozwiążesz mnie?</p><p>- Jeszcze nie teraz.</p><p>- Thrawn…</p><p>- No dobrze.</p><p>Przykucnął przed nią. Zdecydowanym ruchem rozsunął jej nogi.</p><p>- Czyli jednak…</p><p>Uniósł głowę i popatrzył na nią, przerywając wykonywaną czynność.</p><p>- Co „jednak”?</p><p>- Nie wygrałam, ale… miałam rację, to nie miała być nagroda dla mnie.</p><p>Chiss zaśmiał się cicho.</p><p>- Nie będzie nagrody, bo nie zasłużyłaś na nią – oświadczył. – Będzie za to kolejny sprawdzian.</p><p>- No nie!</p><p>- Tym razem taki, który powinien ci się spodobać.</p><p>Cmoknął ją w brzuch, a następnie pomasował palcami jej wargi sromowe.</p><p>- Chyba już wiem…</p><p>- Tak?</p><p>- Domyśliłam się, na czym będzie polegał ten test.</p><p>- I?</p><p>- Ciekawi mnie, czy ciebie to podnieca. No wiesz. Penetrowanie moich osłon mieczem świetlnym.</p><p>- To się okaże. Już za moment.</p><p>Jak wirtuoz, który sprawdza swój instrument tuż przed koncertem, przesunął dłonią po jej genitaliach. Zanurzył w niej nawet wskazujący palec, jak pióro w kałamarzu, a potem przejechał nim po jej lewym udzie, pozostawiając na nim lepki wilgotny ślad. Później polizał ją w tym samym miejscu.</p><p>- Nie! – zaprotestowała. – Mam tam… łaskotki.</p><p>- Zauważyłem.</p><p>- Drań.</p><p>- Gotowa na test?</p><p>- Bardziej niż ty. Wkładasz czy gadasz?</p><p>Przyłożył wtedy końcówkę miecza do jej pulsującej w napięciu waginy i w tym samym momencie zapalił go. Arihnda zaczęła się wówczas zastanawiać, czy od tego światła dildo stanie się cieplejsze. Na razie wydawało jej się chłodne, w tym miejscu, w którym dotykało jej ciała. A może to ona była nadmiernie pobudzona i rozgrzana? Thrawn natomiast, zamiast wsunąć miecz do jej pochwy, wykorzystywał go jako wskaźnik i źródło światła. Jakby oglądał mapę, albo makietę, i robił rozeznanie terenu. Wreszcie włożył w nią jedynie sam czubek sztucznego członka i przypatrywał się temu, jak jej mięśnie pracowały nad tym, by jej ciało mogło zaznać więcej… więcej rozkoszy.</p><p>- Thrawn! – Arihnda ponagliła go.</p><p>Może jemu podobał się ten widok, to, jak dildo bardzo powoli się w niej zagłębiało, to, że zawsze mógł je wycofać i wprowadzić ponownie pod innym kątem, ale dla Pryce cały ten proces był istną torturą. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że to nie ona kontrolowała sytuację i to nie jej ręka manewrowała atrapą fallusa.</p><p>Niby powinna się ucieszyć z tego, że wielki admirał zaczął delikatnie, że trochę się z nią droczył, przekomarzał, pieścił ją, a zarazem wnikliwie badał. Dla niego to musiało być szalenie interesujące i inspirujące doświadczenie. Ile informacji mógł dzięki temu zgromadzić!</p><p>Jej jednak dopiero wtedy udało się zrelaksować, kiedy w końcu Chiss zaczął ją ruchać mniej więcej w normalnym rytmie. Co prawda, to nie było to samo, co normalny stosunek waginalny, ale uczucie tarcia było nie mniej przyjemne, a Thrawn radził sobie z tym mieczem całkiem nieźle, jak Rycerz Jedi, penetrował ją sprawnie, wiedział, jak obchodzić się z jej ciałem.</p><p>Niewątpliwie zaletą było też to, że w całym tym przedsięwzięciu chodziło tylko i wyłącznie o jej rozkosz, o jej orgazm. Sztuczny członek nie mógł nagle zwiotczeć, nie było również ryzyka przedwczesnego wytrysku w jej pochwie, innymi słowy: nic nie mogło się nie udać.</p><p>Może poza jedną rzeczą: Thrawn mógł nagle i niespodziewanie przestać ją pieprzyć. Mogła zdrętwieć mu ręka. Mógł się zmęczyć albo znudzić wykonywaniem tej monotonnej czynności, wszakże Pryce lubiła taki jednostajny rytm, zwiększające się tempo i żadnych przerw, i tak aż do końca, nie miała ochoty zatrzymywać się w biegu, tuż przed finiszem, a Thrawn… no cóż, chyba wolał do niej dołączyć niż obserwować ją i kibicować jej z widowni.</p><p>- Nie!</p><p>Zaprotestowała głośno, kiedy w połowie pchnięcia dildo zatrzymało się w niej, a Thrawn wycofał swoją rękę.</p><p>- Dlaczego?</p><p>- Spróbujemy czegoś innego.</p><p>- Nie chcę… innego…</p><p>Oczywiście powinna była mu oznajmić, że owszem pragnęła czegoś innego: jego. Że sztuczny fallus, nawet niebieski miecz świetlny, nie mógł się równać z chissańskim penisem. Niestety Thrawn wybrał najgorszy moment na wprowadzenie zmian i korekt. Pryce czuła, że była blisko, że znalazła się na samiutkiej krawędzi i że lada chwila mogła szczytować, i stąd nie umiała ukryć swojego zawodu i złości, kiedy Thrawn odmówił jej… kiedy ograbił ją z tych kilku należnych jej sekund szczęścia!</p><p>- Arihndo…</p><p>- Nie.</p><p>- Zachowuj się – upomniał ją.</p><p>- To ty nie potrafisz… przeszkadzało by ci to, że było mi dobrze… bez ciebie?</p><p>- Beze mnie? – zapytał z uprzejmym, udawanym zdziwieniem. – Czym byłby miecz bez ręki, która go trzyma?</p><p>- Wiesz, co miałam na myśli.</p><p>- Ach. Bardziej odpowiada ci ten kształt? I ta długość?</p><p>Na szczęście nie dodał żadnej cynicznej uwagi odnośnie koloru.</p><p>- Zawsze to jakieś urozmaicenie – odmruknęła.</p><p>- Och, z pewnością.</p><p>Thrawn przemieścił się na materacu i wyprostował, a następnie złapał Arihndę za nogi i uniósł je do góry.</p><p>- Nie, nie, nie. Tak nie rób!</p><p>Nie miałaby nic przeciwko temu, gdyby wpierw wyjął z niej dildo. A tak: pozycja się zmieniła, ale kąt penetracji – nie. Ona zaś nie mogła niczego samodzielnie poprawić i była zdana na jego łaskę bądź niełaskę.</p><p>- Dobrze. Przepraszam – powiedziała nieszczerze. – To było bardzo nie na miejscu. Ale ty też zachowałeś się niewłaściwie, samolubnie, przyznaj to.</p><p>- Samolubnie?</p><p>- Wiem, że masz na mnie ochotę. I lubię, kiedy jesteś we mnie, ale to nie zawsze… nie zawsze mam od tego orgazm, rozumiesz?</p><p>- Nie jestem już kadetem – odciął się – ani w armii, ani w sypialni. Gwarantuję ci, Arihndo, że wiem, co robię, i że w tej chwili przechodzimy do kolejnej fazy mojego planu.</p><p>Jedną ręką przytrzymał obie jej nogi, a drugą sięgnął po miecz… nie, nie wyciągnął go z niej, lecz włączył funkcję wibracji. To posunięcie było dla niej na tyle zaskakujące, że gwałtownie wierzgnęła i jedynie to, że Chiss skutecznie ją unieruchomił, uchroniło go przed kopniakiem w głowę.</p><p>- Och! Rany!</p><p>To nie tak, że nigdy wcześniej nie próbowała zabaw z wibratorem, ale nie chwaliła się tym nikomu, a już zwłaszcza nie opowiadała o tym Thrawnowi. Po części dała mu ten prezent dlatego, że chciała jakoś go ośmielić i zachęcić do częstszego korzystania z gadżetów, a nie bardzo wiedziała, kiedy i jak poruszyć w rozmowie ten wątek. Nie żeby ich seks był zły, ale przecież zawsze mógł być lepszy!</p><p>I miała rację! Czuła w sobie pozytywne wibracje. Wyglądało to bardzo obiecująco, o ile, naturalnie, Thrawn znów czegoś, celowo, nie spieprzy…</p><p>- Mmm. Mógłbyś?</p><p>Domyślił się, że chciała, by trochę inaczej umieścił w niej dildo… to znaczy wibrator. I żeby włożył w nią coś jeszcze.</p><p>- Być może, mógłbym.</p><p>- Thrawn!</p><p>- Ale beze mnie też jest ci dobrze.</p><p>- Thrawn!</p><p>Przez dłuższą chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, aż wreszcie Pryce jęknęła:</p><p>- Lothal.</p><p>Bez słowa wyłączył wibrator i pozwolił jej odsapnąć.</p><p>- Wiesz… wolałabym pod innym kątem.</p><p>- To była dopiero rozgrzewka.</p><p>Musnął ustami jej kolano.</p><p>- Nie no… świetnie, tylko chciałabym…</p><p>- Zmienić pozycję?</p><p>- Tak.</p><p>Przez moment rozważała też to, czy nie poprosić go o to, by ją rozwiązał. Dostrzegłszy zapewne jej niewyraźną minę, Thrawn, który umieszczał właśnie pod jej pośladkami dwie poduszki, uniósł brwi pytająco.</p><p>- Zbyt wiele wrażeń jak na jeden wieczór?</p><p>- Nie, nie.</p><p>- Boisz się, że będzie bolało?</p><p>- Dzisiaj chyba powinno.</p><p>- Nie powinno.</p><p>Wyciągnął z niej dildo i, co wydało jej się śmieszne, przyłożył je do swojego sztywnego już członka, jakby porównywał ich długość i kształt.</p><p>- Wolę ciebie – oświadczyła mu, bo zdawało jej się, że pragnął to od niej usłyszeć.</p><p>Uśmiechnął się na to lekko.</p><p>- Dwa są ponoć lepsze niż jeden – odpowiedział.</p><p>- Może.</p><p>Wykonała kilka ruchów, które w założeniu miały jej pomóc rozluźnić nieco zdrętwiałe ręce i ramiona. Nie umknęło to oczywiście uwadze Chissa.</p><p>- Rozwiązać? – zapytał.</p><p>- Nie trzeba.</p><p>- Poproś.</p><p>- Nie. Na pewno nie.</p><p>- W takim razie zapracuj sobie na to.</p><p>Spojrzała na niego.</p><p>- W jaki sposób?</p><p>Dostrzegła radość w jego oczach.</p><p>- Fellatio i będziesz wolna. Co ty na to?</p><p>- Widzę, że dzisiaj jesteś w nastroju do pertraktacji – odparła. – Gdzie się podział tamten Thrawn, który nie tak dawno mówił: „wypełniaj moje rozkazy, nie musisz nic rozumieć”?</p><p>- Doszedł do wniosku, że więcej zyska, negocjując z gubernator Lothalu.</p><p>- I słusznie!</p><p>- Tym bardziej, kiedy w grę wchodzi jego cenny sprzęt.</p><p>- No wiesz! Ja też korzystam z tego sprzętu.</p><p>- Wolałbym, żeby nie skończyło się to jakąś katastrofą.</p><p>Zachichotała.</p><p>- Nie ufasz mi?</p><p>- Ufam. W umiarkowanym, rozsądnym stopniu.</p><p>Zaśmiała się głośniej.</p><p>- Wiesz, nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy zamienimy się miejscami. Naprawdę chciałabym to zobaczyć, jak pozwalasz się związać, czy skuć kajdankami, takimi, co nie przewodzą prądu, miejmy nadzieję, a potem wychłostać.</p><p>- Być może kiedyś to zobaczysz.</p><p>- Och, jeśli sobie na to zasłużę, tak?</p><p>- Nie inaczej.</p><p>- Wiesz… najpierw musisz mnie uwolnić – powiadomiła go.</p><p>- Tak?</p><p>W jego głosie posłyszała rozbawienie.</p><p>- Ze związanymi rękami niewiele zdziałam. Dosłownie.</p><p>- Och, wiem o tym. Przewróć się na moment na bok.</p><p>Poczuła niemałą ulgę, kiedy Thrawn oswobodził ją z więzów. Obróciła się w jego stronę.</p><p>- I teraz… powinnam ci się jakoś odwdzięczyć, prawda?</p><p>Korzystając z odzyskanej na nowo swobody ruchów, podczołgała się do niego i oparła dłonie na jego udach.</p><p>Chissańska rurka z kremem, pomyślała i oblizała wargi. Pochyliła się i wzięła go do ust. Niemal od razu usłyszała, jak Thrawn gwałtownie zaczerpnął powietrza. Poprawił jej włosy, odgarnął opadającą na twarz czarną grzywkę, być może dlatego, że łaskotała go w podbrzusze, i wydał z siebie pomruk zadowolenia, kiedy Pryce zaczęła ssać jego członka jak najsłodszy lizak. Tak, lubił to, jej gorące usta, zwinny język i pracowite dłonie mogły wznieść go na wyżyny szczęśliwości.</p><p>Cofnęła się nagle, przytrzymując jego penis palcami, i uśmiechnęła się przebiegle.</p><p>- Teraz ty poproś – powiedziała.</p><p>W jego oczach tlił się żar, ale wargi pozostały zaciśnięte. Uparciuch. Pryce polizała go raz jeszcze jak jagodowy lód na patyku i posłała mu bardzo sugestywne spojrzenie.</p><p>- Wolę zapracować sobie na to – odparł Thrawn.</p><p>- Ja wolę, żebyś poprosił.</p><p> - Bez wątpienia.</p><p>- Z tym nie możesz walczyć – rzekła i pogłaskała jego mosznę.</p><p>Thrawn syknął i wypowiedział chrapliwie kilka słów w tym swoim śmiesznym, tonalnym języku, Cheunh.</p><p>- To zniweczyłoby twoje plany, co? – drażniła się z nim.</p><p>- Proszę.</p><p>Rzucił to słowo jak groźbę, jak odbezpieczony granat. Nie odebrało to jednak słodyczy jej małemu zwycięstwu.</p><p>- Dobrze – powiedziała takim tonem, jakby robiła mu łaskę. – Możesz mnie spenetrować.</p><p>- Już spenetrowałem.</p><p>- Och, dildo się nie liczy.</p><p>- Doprawdy?</p><p>Przewróciła oczami, żeby nie przyznać mu racji. Liczyło się. Co nie znaczyło, że nie potrzebowała poczuć w sobie żywego i ciepłego członka, a na sobie lub pod sobą gorącego, metaforycznie i dosłownie, Chissa, jej wspaniałego wielkiego admirała.</p><p>- Dwa są lepsze niż jeden – przypomniała mu jego własne słowa.</p><p>- Ponoć.</p><p>- Na pewno.</p><p>- Poproś – rzucił jak gdyby od niechcenia.</p><p>- Żartujesz.</p><p>Spojrzał na nią tak, że nie pozostawił jej co do tego złudzeń, że mówił całkowicie poważnie.</p><p>- Mam cię prosić o podwójną penetrację? Czy to nie był przypadkiem twój pomysł?</p><p>- Sugestia.</p><p>- Teraz nie możesz się z tego wycofać.</p><p>- Nie mogę?</p><p>- Proszę.</p><p>Nawet udało jej się zabrzmieć tak, jakby nie chciała go w danej chwili zamordować. Czasem męczyły ją te jego intelektualne i psychologiczne gry i to, że Thrawn prędzej wycofałby się z ich umowy, niż przyznał, jak bardzo jej potrzebował, jak bardzo jej pragnął. Na jego szczęście Pryce nauczyła się sobie dobrze z tym radzić. Lata spędzone przez nią na Coruscant, w środowisku polityków, nie poszły na marne: gubernator umiała być czarująca czy udawać uległość, gdy zachodziła taka potrzeba. I nie ważne, jak spostrzegawczy bywał Thrawn, również i on nabierał się na niektóre jej sztuczki.</p><p>Należało zmienić teraz taktykę. To podchwyciła bezpośrednio od niego.</p><p>Przywołała na twarz najsłodszy ze swoich uśmiechów.</p><p>- Wygrałeś – oznajmiła mu. – A oto twoja nagroda. Nie odbierzesz jej, mój admirale?</p><p>Rozstawiła szerzej nogi, zapraszająco.</p><p>- To prezent dla ciebie, ode mnie, na święta.</p><p>Popatrzył na nią oceniająco.</p><p>- Wytrzymasz? – zapytał.</p><p>- Oczywiście.</p><p>- Myślałem, żeby…</p><p>Zawahał się.</p><p>- Tak?</p><p>- Umieścić je oba w twojej waginie.</p><p>- Oba?</p><p>- Tak.</p><p>Tego się nie spodziewała, ale… to mogło być niezłe. Seksu analnego już próbowali i Arihndzie zdawało się, że mogliby ten wyczyn powtórzyć, z wibratorem, na dokładkę. Thrawn był zbyt zaborczy na trójkąt, a ona sama za bardzo w nim… tak, „zakochana” to chyba było właściwe słowo, żeby opisać tę jej obsesję, jaką miała na jego punkcie, była w nim za bardzo zakochana, żeby poświęcić choć odrobinę swojej uwagi komuś trzeciemu.</p><p>Dildo czy prawdziwy penis, wyszłoby na to samo. Prawdopodobnie.</p><p>- Myślisz, że oba się tam zmieszczą?</p><p>Jej pochwa nie była przecież z gumy.</p><p>- Sprawdźmy. Jeśli będziesz chciała to przerwać…</p><p>- Słowo bezpieczeństwa, pamiętam.</p><p>- Wystarczy, że krzykniesz – dokończył Thrawn. – Naprawdę, jestem w stanie odróżnić okrzyki bólu od jęków rozkoszy.</p><p>- Być może. Ale ja lubię, jak trochę boli.</p><p>Inaczej nigdy by się nie zgodziła na to, żeby ją związał i wychłostał.</p><p>- To nie ma być kara, Arihndo.</p><p>Odpowiedziała mu wyrozumiałym uśmiechem.</p><p>- To szansa, żebym była bardziej niegrzeczna, co? – odparła. – Będzie się to liczyło już na przyszły rok?</p><p>- Mam nadzieję, że od tej pory niegrzeczna będziesz wyłącznie w sypialni.</p><p>- Z tobą, zawsze.</p><p>Na czole Thrawna pojawiła się niewielka zmarszczka i Arihnda pomyślała, że być może powiedziała coś nie tak, że nie to pragnął od niej usłyszeć, ale zanim zdołała coś więcej dodać, Chiss zapytał ją:</p><p>- Masz jeszcze ten lubrykant, którego używaliśmy ostatnio?</p><p>- W łazience.</p><p>Kiedy podniósł się i ruszył w kierunku odświeżacza, rzuciła za nim:</p><p>- W szafce nad umywalką!</p><p>Niby była na tyle mokra, by rozkoszować się zwykłym seksem, ale to, co zamierzali zrobić, mocno odbiegało od normy. Pryce nie miała też pojęcia, jaką pozycję powinni przyjąć, żeby taka penetracja była możliwa. Sądziła, że zazwyczaj, kiedy kobieta miała dwóch parterów, jeden brał ją od przodu, a drugi od tyłu, co znaczyło, że musiała w takim układzie leżeć pomiędzy nimi. Poniekąd dildo ułatwiało sprawę: Thrawn mógł być gdziekolwiek, nad nią, pod nią, obok niej, większa trudność wiązała się z tym, pod jakim kątem te dwa członki miały w nią wejść i jak głęboko, naturalnie. Musiała się na to przygotować: fizycznie i mentalnie.</p><p>Korzystając z tego, że Thrawn udał się do łazienki, zaczęła pieścić się samodzielnie, palcami. Włożyła do środka dwa, dołożyła dwa kolejne z drugiej dłoni, ale to i tak nijak się miało do tego, jak wyglądała prawdziwa penetracja. Chwyciła porzucone przez wielkiego admirała dildo i bardzo ostrożnie wsunęła je do środka. Thrawn, gdyby ją na tym przyłapał, pewnie by tego nie pochwalił, a być może i by się na nią pogniewał, że wolała solo od ich duetu, ale bardziej chyba za to, że nie zaczekała z tym na niego. Na wszelki wypadek przygotowała dla niego odpowiednią odpowiedź i wygłosiła ją od razu, kiedy zza progu wyłoniła się jego majestatyczna sylwetka.</p><p>- Sprawdzałam, pod jakim kątem najlepiej je włożyć.</p><p>- Tak?</p><p>Trzymał w dłoni do połowy opróżnioną butelkę z lubrykantem. Pryce mogła się założyć, że tam, w łazience, upewnił się, że zawartość nie zmieniła się od ich poprzedniego razu. Paranoik. Ciekawe, czy znalazł też ten drugi lubrykant, który ukryła za koszem z brudną bielizną.</p><p>- Pomyślałam, że może weźmiesz mnie od tyłu, no wiesz, w pozycji na pieska.</p><p>- Chciałabyś w ten sposób?</p><p>- Tak chyba będzie najwygodniej.</p><p>Poza tym widziała tę pozycję rozrysowaną w kamasutrze. Tyle że tam podwójna penetracja oznaczała seks waginalny i analny w tym samym czasie.</p><p>- Co o tym myślisz?</p><p>Wiedziała, że Thrawn lubił się kochać twarzą w twarz, co ją nieco zawstydzało i frustrowało, bardzo dobrze radził sobie z czytaniem jej emocji i modyfikował często ich pozycję albo zmieniał tempo, zanim zdołała cokolwiek mu powiedzieć. Był lepszy od jej poprzednich kochanków, ale czasem, wbrew rozsądkowi, uważała, że był w tym po prostu za dobry. Niekiedy wolałaby zwyczajnie się pośmiać z jakiegoś tam ich drobnego łóżkowego niepowodzenia, zamiast, jak on, traktować każde fiasko jako „test” i „nauczkę na przyszłość”. Wolałaby, żeby choć raz wielki admirał zareagował emocjonalnie, a nie analizował i racjonalizował sobie te pojedyncze porażki, a potem tłumaczył jej, co i w jaki sposób powinni zrobić następnym razem.</p><p>Podwójna waginalna penetracja z wielu względów mogła się nie powieść. Po pierwsze trzeba było wybrać taką pozycję, która byłaby wygodna dla nich obojga, a po drugie włożyć do środka dwa penisy – prawdziwy i sztuczny – i zadbać o to, żeby żaden z nich się z niej nie wysunął w trakcie stosunku. Dlatego tak ważne wydawało jej się to, żeby wybrali właściwie – żeby nie musieli zmieniać nagle aranżacji, dokonywać jakichś karkołomnych akrobacji i psuć nastroju.</p><p>- Myślałem raczej o tym, by ustawić je równolegle – Chiss podzielił się z nią swoim pomysłem. – Wtedy mógłbym poruszać nimi oboma.</p><p>- Wyruchać mnie podwójnie, tak?</p><p>- Możemy też zrobić to na pieska, jeśli tak wolisz, ale wtedy dwa członki wejdą w ciebie pod różnym kątem.</p><p>Pokazał jej to swoimi dłońmi. Pryce zagapiła się na jego dwa długie palce, które w tym układzie symbolizowały dwa penisy. Zrobiło jej się gorąco.</p><p>- Tak byłoby świetnie, ale tobie się to chyba nie podoba…</p><p>- Nie tyle nie podoba, ile patrzę na to z praktycznego punktu widzenia i dostrzegam pewne techniczne trudności.</p><p>- Mianowicie?</p><p>- Nie będę widział dobrze dilda, a ty z kolei będziesz miała zajęte ręce.</p><p>- Aha.</p><p>- Mogę je trzymać tak, żeby nie wypadło, ale nic poza tym. Zaproponowałbym ułożenie się na boku…</p><p>- Mniej seksownie.</p><p>- Bardziej praktycznie.</p><p>- A coś innego?</p><p>- Ty na górze.</p><p>- Odpada – odmruknęła. – Nie mam dzisiaj na to nastroju.</p><p>- Nie masz?</p><p>- Obiłeś mi tyłek, wymęczyłeś mnie, a teraz życzysz sobie, żebym zaczęła cię ujeżdżać? Nie, nie. Ty dostałeś już swój prezent, a teraz ja chcę otrzymać mój.</p><p>- I o jakim prezencie marzysz?</p><p>- Wyruchasz mnie porządnie, żadnych wymówek. I chcę mieć orgazm.</p><p>- Wysokie wymagania.</p><p>- Nic, czego nie byłbyś w stanie dostarczyć, mój drogi.</p><p>- Zgoda. Ale zaczniemy od mojej pozycji.</p><p>- Zaczniemy…?</p><p>- Potem możemy spróbować twojej.</p><p>Położyli się obok siebie, na boku, Thrawn cmoknął w ją w policzek i skupił się na przygotowaniu obu członków do penetracji.</p><p>- Najpierw dildo.</p><p>Lepki od smaru miecz gładko wszedł do jej pochwy. Thrawn przysunął się do niej bliżej, przywarł swoim umięśnionym torsem do jej pleców, a biodrami do jej pośladów, jego penis przez moment znajdował się pomiędzy jej nogami, jak doczepiony strap on, a następnie, kiedy Arihnda rozwarła palcami swój otwór, zaczął wsuwać się w nią powoli, jakby wielki admirał miał na względzie to, że jakikolwiek gwałtowniejszy ruch mógłby sprawić ból im obojgu.</p><p>- Ciasno – powiedział on albo pomyślała ona.</p><p>Naturalnie. Dla niego to musiało być jak penetracja analna, zaś jej wydawało się, że wszedł w nią bardzo, bardzo duży członek. To było tak, jak gdyby po raz drugi traciła dziewictwo.</p><p>- Dobrze?</p><p>Odmruknęła coś w odpowiedzi. To powinno mu wystarczyć w tej chwili za potwierdzenie.</p><p>Zgięła lewą nogę, zwiększając rozwarcie.</p><p>- Myślę, że możesz… zacząć.</p><p>Thrawn objął ją ramieniem mocniej. Zaczął poruszać się wolno, a Pryce przymknęła oczy i skupiła się wyłącznie na własnych cielesnych doznaniach.</p><p>Jeden się przemieszczał, a drugi nie. Po tym jedynie mogła poznać, który był który, bez patrzenia. Gdy spoglądała w dół, wyglądało to, w jej opinii, nieco dziwnie: pomiędzy jej nogami sterczała rękojeść miecza świetlnego, podczas gdy Thrawn leniwie ją dymał, jak w niedzielny poranek, tuż przed śniadaniem. W środku wrażenie było zgoła inne. Dwa niebieskie fallusy wypełniły ją całkowicie i każde najmniejsze poruszenie się któregokolwiek z nich było przez nią doskonale wyczuwalne.</p><p>Przez moment myślała o tym, żeby samodzielnie zacząć operować tym mieczem, ale Thrawn, przewidziawszy jej zamiary, unieruchomił jej rękę.</p><p>- Nie. Spróbujemy czegoś innego.</p><p>Znowu. Mogła przy nim oszaleć.</p><p>- Czego innego?</p><p>- To wibrator, prawda? Aż żal byłoby nie skorzystać z tej funkcji.</p><p>Więc o to od samego początku mu chodziło! Mieli podzielić się wibratorem.</p><p>- Wygodnie ci? – upewnił się, zanim włączył wciśnięte w nią elektroniczne urządzenie.</p><p>W tej samej chwili Pryce poczuła się tak, jakby coś w jej cipce eksplodowało. Zadrżała i jęknęła głośno:</p><p>- Ach! Jak dobrze!</p><p>Było tak jak wcześniej, tylko lepiej. Wibrator znajdował się między nią a Thrawnem, mocniej przyciśnięty do ścianki jej pochwy. O wiele mocniej!</p><p>Sama miała opory przed upychaniem w swojej waginie za dużych, w jej subiektywnej ocenie, przedmiotów, fallokształtnych, owalnych czy jakichkolwiek innych, tak samo jak nigdy nie zaproponowała żadnemu ze swoich partnerów fistingu. Niby wiedziała, że tym samym otworem mogło przyjść na świat niemowlę, a zatem grubszy członek także powinien się tam bez problemu zmieścić, ale i tak preferowała długie i smukłe penisy, a Thrawn doskonale wpisywał się w te kryteria. Teraz też cieszyło ją to, że oba fallusy nie miały jakiegoś imponującego obwodu, że bardziej przypominały dwa niebieskie konary niż dwa pnie dwóch ogromnych drzew, w przeciwnym bowiem razie nie przyjęłaby ich obu tak chętnie.</p><p>Wierciła się trochę i Thrawn musiał przytrzymywać ją w miejscu, nie chciała się tak miotać, ale nie panowała nad sobą. Było jej duszno, gorąco, tak gorąco i wilgotno, lepko, a w środku, w niej, rozszalała się kosmiczna burza, w jej waginę uderzały pioruny, a w jej uszach jak grzmoty dźwięczały pomruki wydawane przez jej ukochanego wielkiego admirała.</p><p>Jemu też, najwidoczniej, to doświadczenie jawiło się jako wyjątkowe i wspaniałe. Przytulił się do niej, być może trochę jej zazdrościł tego, że to ona miała waginę, a w niej penis i wibrator. Ten wibrator to naprawdę było coś! Zapewne Chiss czuł się tak, jakby mnóstwo drobnych, kobiecych palców masowało jego męskość, w tym samym czasie, w którym on pieprzył Pryce, albo ona pieprzyła jego, w tej kotłowaninie ciał trudno było cokolwiek stwierdzić na pewno.</p><p>Dla Arihndy było to jak sen i tylko realności boskiego, niebieskiego ciała, przyciśniętego do jej własnego, drżącego, nie mogła zakwestionować, czuła je i dzięki niemu czuła się dobrze i bezpiecznie. Nie była sama. Nie była w tym sama i to było dla niej najważniejsze.</p><p>Mogła się poddać, ulec namiętności, a Thrawn nawigował ją poprzez Chaos. Prosto do portu. Dopłynęli tam razem, nie roztrzaskali się o przybrzeżne skały, nie pochłonął ich żaden wir. Orgazm, którego Arihnda wtedy doświadczyła, był jak potężna fala, niepowstrzymana, a ona sama poczuła się tak, jakby na moment znalazła się pod wodą i zapomniała jak się oddycha.</p><p>Sama, całą sobą, stała się dla Thrawna jego własnym, podręcznym wibratorem. Jego dłonie szukały na jej ciele najlepszego punktu zaczepienia, a równocześnie zbyt często ocierały się o jej piersi, jakby, wbrew logice, tonąc w głębinach rozkoszy, Chiss chciał się chwycić jej cycków, zamiast czegoś, co mogłoby ustabilizować ich oboje.</p><p>Kiedy Pryce przestała się trząść, zerknęła na swoje genitalia, na wbity w nią miecz, niebieski penis i białą pianę wypływającą z jej wnętrza. W środku, w niej, jeszcze panował sztorm.</p><p>- Lo…</p><p>Odchrząknęła.</p><p>- Lothal. Daj mi minutę.</p><p>Thrawn wyłączył wibrator i sam odetchnął głęboko, kiedy udało mu się wydostać na zewnątrz, wyrwać z żelaznego uścisku jej pochwy, choć sam nie oswobodził jej ze swoich ramion. Przeciwnie: trzymał się jej jak dryfujący rozbitek ratunkowej deski.</p><p>- Thrawn?</p><p>- Tak?</p><p>- Nie wiem, czy już skończyliśmy, czy jesteśmy jeszcze w trakcie…</p><p>- Och.</p><p>Wyciągnął z niej dildo. Westchnęła głośno.</p><p>- Jak tam twój sprzęt?</p><p>- Nadal sprawny.</p><p>- Och. Chciałbyś mnie pewnie wziąć od tyłu?</p><p>Zamruczał jak kocur.</p><p>- Nadal eksperymentujemy? – zapytał.</p><p>- Nie wiem.</p><p>- Nie wiesz?</p><p>- Czasem myślę, że bycie z tobą to jeden wielki eksperyment.</p><p>- Bez przesady. We wszystkim można odnaleźć jakiś schemat…</p><p>- Ale na pewno nie w tym! To było… coś.</p><p>Zaśmiał się, a ona poczuła jego oddech na swojej szyi.</p><p>- Lubisz intensywne doznania, a ja lubię… być blisko. I głęboko.</p><p>- I lubisz wibratory.</p><p>- Najwyraźniej.</p><p>- Jak dla mnie to wystarczy już na dzisiaj łaskotek, ale – obróciła głowę, by na niego spojrzeć – możesz mnie jeszcze parę razy dźgnąć swoim własnym mieczem.</p><p>- W jakiej pozycji?</p><p>- Chciałeś od tyłu.</p><p>- Ty chciałaś od tyłu.</p><p>- Lubię intensywnie, a ty głęboko, tak?</p><p>Pocałował ją w usta na zgodę. Przez moment rozkoszowała się tym, a potem zebrała się w sobie i odrobinę obolała zajęła swoją pozycję. Podparła się na rękach, wypięła tyłek do góry. Wtedy Thrawn wepchnął jej pod biodra poduszkę.</p><p>- Ej! Co to ma być?</p><p>- Pomoc.</p><p>- Nie potrzebuję jej.</p><p>- Zaraz uświadomię ci, że tkwisz w błędzie, i wyprowadzę cię z niego.</p><p>Wsunął nawilżony palec do jej odbytu i chwilę tam grzebał, a potem pochylił się i pocałował ją w łopatkę.</p><p>- Może trochę boleć – ostrzegł ją.</p><p>- Byłam niegrzeczna, nieprawdaż?</p><p>- Kocham cię, wiesz? – powiedział albo jej się wydawało.</p><p>Kiedy w nią wszedł, istotnie bolało. Pryce zmodyfikowała nieco głębokość penetracji i nie, nie po to, by zrobić Thrawnowi na złość, i tak pozwalała mu na dość dużo. Musiała się odrobinę cofnąć. Jej pośladki po starciu z batem cierpiały nawet bardziej niż jej anus, a Thrawn napierał na nie przy każdym pchnięciu. Poprzysięgła sobie jednakże, że nie poprosi go o litość, nie, nie tym razem.</p><p>
  <em>Pac, pac, pac.</em>
</p><p>Jakby na nowo przeżywała chłostę.</p><p>Wyczuła moment, kiedy Thrawn doszedł: wypełnił ją swoją gorącą spermą i przez chwilę trzymał ją jeszcze za biodra, spoczywające oczywiście na poduszce, a dopiero po paru sekundach, po dziesięciu sekundach, Pryce policzyła je w swojej głowie, ostrożnie się wycofał.</p><p>- Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał ją.</p><p>- Tak. Bardzo dobrze.</p><p>Przemieściła się i ułożyła wygodnie na boku, tak, by móc spoglądać na swojego partnera z pewnej odległości. Thrawn akurat sprzątał bałagan, jaki narobili na łóżku, bez mrugnięcia okiem usunął mokrą od potu i innych ich wydzielin poszwę i poduszkę, na której Arihnda leżała podczas seksu, zabrał dildo i lubrykant i udał się do łazienki.</p><p>- Tylko nie rób niczego beze mnie! – krzyknęła Pryce za nim.</p><p>Nie uraczył jej żadną odpowiedzią, ale była pewna, że uśmiechnął się lekko.</p><p>Po kilku minutach wrócił. Zawsze wracał.</p><p>- Mogę zostać – bardziej oświadczył niż zapytał, wyłącznie pro forma.</p><p>- Możesz zostać – odrzekła łaskawie, także pro forma.</p><p>Umościł się naprzeciwko niej i przez długą, bardzo długą chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy. Milczeli, uśmiechali się do siebie i wiedzieli o sobie wszystko.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>